Shining Time Disney (Disney Universe Spoof)
This is a Disney parody to the 1989-2004 Shining Time Station series featuring characters from various Disney shows and movies. Cast Shining Time Disney Side #Kuzco as RS Mr. Conductor #Todd Daring as GC Mr. Conductor #Kick Buttowski as AB Mr. Conductor #Phineas Flynn as MB Mr. Conductor #Julie Kane as Stacy Jones #Gaston as Horace Schemer #Randall Weems as Schemee #Rabbit as Billy Twofeathers #Principal Irving Slimovitz as Harry Cupper #Commander Zeb Nebula as J.B. King #Doug Funnie as Matt Jones #Pepper Ann Pearson as Tanya Cupper #Jake Long as Dan Jones #Penny Proud as Kara Cupper #Mabel Pines as Becky #Miles Callisto as Jordan #Doc McStuffins as Carrie #Sofia as Angelina #Dipper Pines as Jerry #Mitchie O'Hara as Bethany #Amethyst Ginger as Chelsea #Kion as Tito Swing #Kiara as Didi #Timon and Pumbaa as Tex and Rex #Fuli as Grace The Bass Ash and Friends Side *Ash Ketchum as Thomas *Virgil Hawkins as Edward *Leonardo as Henry *Yugi Moto as Gordon *Raimundo Pedrosa as James *PaRappa the Rapper as Percy *Tracey Sketchit as Toby *Lisa Brandon and Stephanie Carlson as Annie and Clarabel *Rita Harrington as Henrietta *Beedrill as Troublesome Trucks *Sonic the Hedgehog as Bertie *Coconut Fred as Terence *Goku as Sir Topham Hatt *Melinda Glynn as Lady Hatt *Kid Gohan and Adriana Glynn (a Wedding Peach OC by Kerry Williams) as Stephen and Bridget Hatt *Naomi Loon as Mrs. Kyndley *Tai Kamiya as Duck *Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong as Donald and Douglas *Tom Cat and Jerry Mouse as Bill and Ben *Giovanni as Diesel *Marina Barton as Daisy *Captain Falcon as BoCo *Falkner as Harold *Buster Bunny as Trevor *Impmon as the Spiteful Break Van *Bugs Bunny as The Vicar *Ace Bunny as Jem Cole *Sarah Goodman as Mavis *Matt Ishida as Oliver *Shadow the Hedgehog as Bulgy *T.K. Takaishi as Toad *Ikki Tenryou as Skarloey *Slash Kamei as Rheneas *Ringo Burghs as Sir Handel *Genki Sakura as Peter Sam *Mondo Ooya as Rusty *Ira as Duncan *Ryu as Duke *Akuma as Smudger *Tyson Granger as Stepney *Brianna Flowers as Caroline *Ryuga as Class 40 *Jack Spicer as George *Escargoon as Bulstrode *Ms. Mason as The Refreshment Lady *Binka as Nancy *Ken Masters as Tom Tipper *Ken's Car as The Sodor Mail Van *King Dedede as Cranky *Tsuyoshi, Tetsuya and Hisashi as the Horrid Lorries *Chunky Kong as Butch *Goku's Mother as Dowager Hatt *Kaiser Gray as Derek *Ulric and Brute as 'Arry and Bert *Yoh Asakura as Bertram *Harriet Sanders as Old Slowcoach *A Fearow as Tiger Moth *Lucinda Loon (a Mon Colle Knights OC by Anna Garduno) as Mrs. Kyndley's Daughter *Hector The Bulldog as Thumper *Rebecca Norman as Lady *Dr. Eggman as Diesel 10 *Decoe and Bocoe as Splatter and Dodge *Earthworm Jim as Salty *Captain Planet as Harvey *Heather Hogwarsh as Elizabeth *Scooby-Doo as Jack *Speedy Cerviche as Alfie *Dino Fishman and Mr. Mite as Max and Monty *Guido Anchovy as Oliver *Candy as Isabella *Knuckles the Echidna as Byron *Krypto as Kelly *Alebrije as Ned *Michelangelo as Nelson *Sylvester as Patrick *Tiptup the Turtle as Buster *Lieutenant Felina Feral as Miss Jenny *Commander Ulysses Feral as The Foreman *Ethan as Farmer McColl *Madelyn Hooper as Alicia Botti *Bernard Goodman as Cyril the Fogman *Mr. Tanaka as The Headmaster *Sakura Avalon as Emily *Scrappy-Doo as Fergus *Dan Kuso as Arthur *Jason Lee Scott as Murdoch *Yusei Fudo as Spencer *Grant and Viola as The Duke and Duchess of Boxford Category:Spoofs Category:Pikachufreak Category:Shining Time Station Category:Disney